


【奥尔光】shopping购物（白鼬后续）

by asdumbledore



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 15:57:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdumbledore/pseuds/asdumbledore





	【奥尔光】shopping购物（白鼬后续）

光将自己整个身体陷在沙发内，他裸着的脚用脚趾揉乱地毯原本整齐的绒毛，歪着头用一支笔在一张长长的清单底部添加“香皂”这一项。

沙发右侧堆着的是要赠送给在神殿骑士团友人们的礼物，礼物堆的不远处桌子上几张摊平的地图被信件堆遮盖，桌下是与主人一起搬入房间的战斧与背包。

女仆往壁炉里塞了很多木柴，旺盛的炉火使得房间内很暖和，总有种提不起劲慵懒的状态。

光无意中想起奥尔什方总是说一些类似“到他的房间内暖暖身子”这样古怪的话。从未在意过的他，如今真的在奥尔什方的房间里烤火甚至因蓝发精灵而变得很热，不由的产生一种甜蜜的奇妙感。

自从在这个房间内亲密关系后，他们没有节制的进行爱的体验。壁炉前两次，浴缸里一次，某个有点冷的山洞一次，床上次数太多忽略不计。甚至还在奥尔什方的办公桌上来了一次，不知道蓝发精灵使用什么神奇的方法支开士兵不受打扰，让他整个午后都在用各种姿势与蓝发精灵亲密接触。

即使做过很多羞耻的事情，光对奥尔什方的态度还如同第一次一样有些羞涩。刚才他只是与奥尔什方一起入浴，他选择在木质浴缸的这头奥尔什方却在浴缸的那一头。入浴时看到全裸的蓝精灵总是让他心脏狂跳，精灵的耳朵尖还带着一点红，那是光昨天激情时刻不小心留下的一个小小牙印。

对于光来说其他地方都可以接受，只是在浴室中他每次都会逃避。

奥尔什方出来的时间比往常要晚很多，光很清楚原因是他。将有了反应的恋人丢在浴室里有点残忍，但是光不想带着一些令人遐想印记去拜访伊修加德的友人。

“准备好与我在一张床上感受彼此的炙热体温了吗？”刚出浴头发半潮的精灵将陷在沙发里的光挖了出来，光起身双臂搂着俯身看他的精灵，彼此额头相贴对视在一起，光的眼睛弯成月牙出其不意大胆的啄吻精灵的薄唇默许精灵的邀请。

“真的是一个令人热起来的吻，我还想更热一些。”奥尔什方在光的耳边低语，两人此时已经躺在他的那张刚好容下两个成年男性的床上。

“最多再一个吻，不能更多了。”光将红透的脸藏在柔软的羽绒被下，深吸一口气别过脸又吻了吻与他十指相扣的奥尔什方。

明日的计划只是一个前往伊修加德短暂旅行，产生不想离开奥尔什方难以言状的情绪。

光的手在精灵的臂弯昏昏沉沉的陷入梦中。

在他的梦中，是雪之家的门外，从神意之地归来的奥尔什方的刘海挂着雪花，递给他冰晶花朵组成的花束。光结果这束似曾相识花束，他似乎在魔大陆螺旋港的尽头见过这些花朵。

光意识到自己梦境中满是奥尔什方影子，他对精灵已经产生无尽的依恋。

黎明的到来让光不得不离开他与精灵组成小小的温柔乡， 背上行囊的他被站在门口的蓝发精灵捧着脸吻别，永远也吻不够一样缠绵许久。

光看了一眼奥尔什方呼出水汽组成的小小云朵，一跃跨坐在陆行鸟的背上向穿过岩石门洞向伊修加德出发。奥尔什方脸上带着类似送丈夫上战场的妇人表情让骑着陆行鸟的光闷笑不已，他快咧到耳根的嘴角直到大审门前才恢复正常。

还是赶快去办正事吧，光拉了拉战斧的背带决定将奥尔什方踢出脑海来到宝杖大街。

原本只是想采购维修装备的暗物质晶蔟的光被整个巨龙首营地的人们委托代购物品。士兵们用来增肌的蛋白炼金药，梅德吉丝提尔拜托稀有的东方调味品、食材，营地一位骑士定情用的蓝晶石项链都在光手上长长的购物清单内。

光看到美食商人柜台身后的酒瓶，决定在计划外进行额外支出。

天色昏黄，光牵着拖着沉重的物品的陆行鸟缓慢的从高架桥前往大审门，一路上光扶正有点过高的物品堆的同时考虑增加一只可以同时乘坐两人白色大陆行鸟用来应付购买委托。

光回到巨龙首营地时刚好是晚饭时间，他与奥尔什方一见面就变成连体婴模式一直到入浴前。

像往常一样最先进入浴室的人是光，他看到浴室里的改变愣在原地。原来还算宽阔的木质浴池变成细腻洁白陶瓷制成的浴缸，黄金打造模样乖巧的宝石兽是浴缸的四个角，红色的宝石在明亮的烛光下闪闪发光。

浴缸像是想要更亲密接触的暗示，他无法利用宽大的浴池躲避精灵的求欢，无法躲藏的狭小边界让陷入旖旎幻想的光口干舌燥。

是主动期待还是半从半就的拒绝？光恍然大悟了然自己已经深陷其中并且开始享受。浴缸内的光闭着眼在温暖的水里放松四肢，浴室门响动，来人是迟到的奥尔什方。

精灵径直跨入浴缸在光的对面坐下，修长的两条腿夹着光的腿将浴缸挤得满满当当。睁开眼睛的光低头便看到精灵的胯间，虽然对它的存在不再陌生，但是脑中淫邪的想法让光局促的转移视线并且站起来。

只是握住它而已，没有什么难度。

光俯身在精灵的面前跪下，抓住还未苏醒的器官用手指唤醒它。

通常选择忽略欲望的光，并不说明完全没有欲望。与奥尔什方的性爱关系的建立打开光体内隐藏欲望的盒子，并且迫使光正视它的存在。

所以，这一次他选择顺从内心的渴望，他拥有色情想法的对象正好在他面前。

狭窄的浴缸迫使两个成年男性身体贴在一起，光的呼吸颤悠悠的飘过奥尔什方的胸膛，奥尔什方抬起腰坐在浴缸一侧凸起的平台上。奥尔什方倒抽一口气，光从未见过精灵如此震惊的表情。水汽打湿精灵浓密的睫毛遮盖的眼睛慌乱的看着他，精灵克制忍耐的表情让光的内心充满“复仇”成功的成就感。

手掌上的感觉有种甜美的战栗，一直肆意冲撞的柱状物摸起来是温暖柔软的，光的另一只手握住半勃起的顶端。从未实践过脑中色情想法的光为自己大胆的举动兴奋着，他的一条腿伸出浴缸外抬起屁股，扶正精灵的肉茎在光的手里没入股缝秘处，蓝发精灵低沉的喘息由着光在他的身体上肆意妄为。

皮肤泛起粉色的光俯身咬精灵的脖子，似乎这样做才能抬着自己的腰上下移动，每一次落下奥尔什方都会顶的很深，意识变得迷乱光沙哑甜腻的呻吟，啃咬也变成了气息不稳的接吻。

两个人在浴缸内缠绵到手指发皱才从里边出来。奥尔什方新改造的浴室里边变得一团糟，用来助兴的蜡烛翻倒熄灭，可疑的液体与泼洒的到处都是的水。

“这瓶圣达芬奈酒是给我的吗？”

“没错，正好在宝杖大街看到它，就决定送给你。”

“我真的很高兴，各种意义上的。”奥尔什方用含着深意眼神看着光。

“快打开它！说起来，上一次送你这种酒也没能和你一起品尝。”光想起来记忆深处的某次送酒事件，那时没有陪伴奥尔什方让他有些懊悔。

这次，不能够再错过他。

有着美丽红色的酒液倒入玻璃高脚杯，喝了一杯酒就变得微醺的光说出惊人的话语：“我想拥有一只白大陆行鸟，所以我们去黑衣森林东部烙印！”

 

 


End file.
